


山林与野火

by puyilao



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 并非所有杀人的鬼，最后都能化作修罗。
Kudos: 16





	山林与野火

1.

狼年幼时，常饥肠辘辘。

他站在门口，满身血腥脏污，薄井森林的雨水顺着额头往下淌，把他脸上的泥灰，油污和死人的血都冲刷下来，露出一张没有表情的脸。

深秋的雨带着股刺骨的阴冷，他不记得自己到底站了多久，只是衣襟湿透，手脚麻木，空无一物的胃袋收缩起来，带来痛苦的饥饿感。

任务失败的时候。义父便会叫他挨饿。

狼并不惧怕疼痛，也不会被刻薄侮辱所动摇，他就像一只纯粹的野兽，唯一无法忍受的便是饥饿。

他已经不记得自己曾经的家，也不再记得曾经父母的面容，在漫长又孤独的流浪中，那些美好的记忆都成为珍贵的食粮，他受过伤，生过病，遭遇过殴打和辱骂，但这些都是一时的，只要沉默忍受便会过去。忍受不了时，便用力回忆那些模糊的往事，食物的香气，炉火的温暖，把它们在脑海里细细地咀嚼一遍，直到最后一点残渣也被消耗殆尽，直到他已经习惯忍受这一切，不再需要想象那些连他自己都分不清是真实还是虚假的回忆。

但是饥饿不行——饥饿是不会停止的，只要他还活着，还在喘气，这痛苦就永远都不会离去。

因此食物无所谓好坏，只要能够咽下去，填饱肚子，就是莫大的满足与恩赐。

他进食的时候，模样专注，虔诚，一丝不苟，只有被饥饿折磨太久了的人才会这样吃饭，像将死之人享用最后的晚餐。

——驯服野兽前，必先知其软肋。而枭第一次看他吃饭，就明白这便是野兽的弱点。

门打开的时候，枭打量了他两眼：“你的任务呢？”

狼把紧紧攥着的拳头举到他面前，摊开掌心，是一束带着血的头发。

忍者没有接，他只是说：“我要的是头。”

“……卫兵来了，”狼说，“我没来得及割断他的头。”

“我说得很清楚，你的任务是把黑川的头带回来给我，可是你没有做到——那就是失败了。”

“……”

枭漠然道：“你知道规矩，回自己屋里罢。”

狼蜷缩在房间的角落里，他没有点灯，也没有试图再去想象那些回忆。饥肠辘辘的野兽还抓着那束头发——枭没有拿走，他便一直攥在手里。

他听见窸窸窣窣的声响，是老鼠在天花板上跑动，是蚰蜒在墙壁的缝隙里爬行，他听见风声，雨声，正午的光斑在地板上浮动，子夜的月亮在老化和死去。

这是第几个白昼，又是第几个夜晚？在无穷无尽的饥饿感中，连时间的流逝都变得毫无意义。一个黎明烧尽了，一个黎明又要降临。

然后，他听见滴答滴答的声音，这声音并不远，就在他耳边，就在他眼皮子底下，是屋顶在漏雨，是什么东西淋了一地，把他跪在地板上的膝盖都染湿。

半梦半醒间，他睁开眼，发现那是黑川的血。

死人的头颅朝向他，双目圆瞪，脖子上一道豁长的乌紫伤口，在撕裂，在扩张。是他在划动刀刃，切开喉管，不甚熟练地试图找到颈骨的接缝。

义父说，要带回黑川的头。而义父的话，就是不可违背的戒律。

狼在此之前从没有尝试过斩首，他只是杀人，杀人不需要太多的技巧，只是戳刺和挥刀，可是斩首不一样——死人的血都要流干了，他还没割下他的头。

屏风旁的衣箱里传来衣料摩擦的声音，狼停下了手里的动作——是漏网之鱼。他拔出湿淋淋的刀，跨过尸体，走过去，把刀架在箱口上，只等打开箱子，就要取走这里面老鼠的性命。

箱子里躲着的是一个看起来不过五岁的丫头，头发和眼睛一样乌黑幼嫩，耳后还别着一朵重瓣的白椿花，狼悄声潜入时，曾在黑川宅邸里见过满园的春之台和翁更纱，想来这样洁白如雪的椿花，也不过只这一朵。

这是黑川的女儿。而她已经看见了一切，他的刀，他的脸。

狼举起刀的时候，她不哭也不闹，只是沉默又固执地注视着他。仿佛即便在这将死之际，也要牢牢地记住仇人的模样。

他始终没有挥下那一刀，直到门外传来卫兵被惊动的骚乱，忍者才转过身去，削下了死人的一束头发。

房门打开的声音吵醒了他，走廊的光从外面渗进来，在他对面的墙壁上投下阴沉扭曲的巨大怪影。

黑影看了他一眼，没有进门，只是弯下腰来，把手里拿着的东西放在了地板上。狼挪动眼珠去看，左边是一碗煮熟的山芋，右边的东西淹没在黑暗里，是朵带血的白椿花。

一种难以言喻的刺痛和痉挛从他的胃开始往上翻涌，传到舌根，传到头皮——狼不知道这感觉到底是什么，但它是如此痛苦，叫人难以忍受。

“你要记住这份痛苦。”那黑黢黢的影子对他说。

“执行任务的时候，你要记得它，承受痛苦的时候，你要记得它，在你感到满足和平静的时候，你也要记得它。

“只有记住了，你才能摆脱这份痛苦。只有记住了，你才不会再失败——为了不再经历这种感觉，你什么都能做得到，是不是？”

“……是的。”狼说。

然后他转过头，看见那是父亲的脸。

2.

“你今天来得比平时要晚。”这声音从他头顶上传来。

狼抬起头，他的忍术老师正坐在老榕树最低矮的枝干上，也不低头看他，只是远眺着森林的尽头，像是穿过了雾气弥漫的层层枝叶和藤蔓，去看那海岸边渔船的灯火。一只翅翼上描着暗金色纹路的蝴蝶落在她肩头，每扇动一次翅膀，就反射出一阵炫目的光晕。

“……抱歉。”狼说。

蝶这才转了一下眼珠，看向了他。

“你没有试图解释，”夫人说，“这很好。”

她打了个手势，叫狼噤声屏息，接着伸出手，轻轻捏住了那只蝴蝶。

“闭上眼睛，”夫人对他说，“这是秋末的幻蝶，再过三天就会死去。这个时候的鳞粉效果最好——或许不管是什么东西，在将死之时都会竭尽全力。”

“你会看到一些东西，也会听到一些东西。它们可能是真的，也可能只是幻影——我不会教你怎么去分辨，唯一能区分它们的只有你自己。

“听从你的心，不要相信你的耳朵和眼睛。”

狼顺从地阖上了眼睛。

他听见一阵微不可查的响动，是幻蝶在扇动翅膀，是山林间的风，是黄昏的雾在流动，是更远地方传来的人声，在呼唤他的名字。

不是狼，是更久远一些的，饱含珍视与爱护之意的名字。

这声音听上去如此熟悉，语调轻柔，像一声眷恋的叹息。明明听上去那样遥远，却又仿佛只要再往前迈出一步，就能听清那个被人所挂念着的名字。

“夫人？”他出声问道。

然而偌大的山林里，甚至连鸟雀虫鸣声都不见踪迹。他睁开眼，自己还站在原地，只是他的忍术老师已不知去向，榕树上长满青苔和藓类，死去的幻蝶躺在裸露的根系里。

薄井森林从未有一刻像现在这样寂静，树影不摇，草叶未动，只有那汩汩溪涧的上游，传来又一声遥远的呼唤。

虽然狼已经不再记得那个名字，也无法辨识出呼唤他的声音，但他还是不由自主地挪开脚步，朝着声音的来源走去，去往迷雾深处，去往山林之间。

他踩着腐烂松软的落叶，穿过低垂的松枝，越过沉睡的蚺蛇，最后来到溪水的尽头，拨开芦苇，看见一片从未见过的广阔湖泊。

他听见那声音从水底传来，在寻找他，在呼唤他，在等候他前去。

他的眼睛和耳朵已经告诉了他真相：这不过是幻影，是陷阱，是只能拥有短暂生命的蝴蝶在充满恶意地诅咒每一个能活到冬天的生命。

可他的心沉默不语。它放任他一步步朝湖水中走去，深秋的水阴寒彻骨，湖水从他的脚底开始上涨，淹没了他的脚踝，然后是膝盖，接着是会呼吸的口鼻，最后涌进他的耳朵。那声音愈发清晰可闻了。狼闭上眼睛，踩着湖底的软泥，在致命的窒息感中摸索着前进。

就在他即将触摸到那声音源头的时刻，一双手抓住了他，强硬地将他往外拖离，他像惧怕淹死的溺水者那样挣扎，但这努力毫无作用，他到底还是离开了湖底，寒冷的空气急不可耐地挤进了他的肺，让他的胸腔像灼烧一样疼痛起来。但更加疼痛的还在后面——那双手的主人松开了他的手臂，然后狠狠地扇了他一个耳光。

这一下显然用尽了全力，狼跪伏在岸边，只觉得两眼发黑，半张脸都麻木到毫无知觉，他狼狈地咳嗽了好一会，才尝到了嘴里的血腥味。

“蠢东西，就这么想死？”是女人的声音，饱含失望，怒不可遏。

他艰难地吞咽下带着血沫的唾液，眼前的视野终于显现出了模糊的轮廓，是蝶夫人，横眉冷竖，两只眼里填着怒火。狼印象里的夫人，素来都是冷硬沉静的，她不爱笑，也不发火，眼尾总带着疏离的嘲弄，对周遭的一切都漠不关心。

这还是他第一次看见夫人动怒。以至于他怔怔地愣了好一会，才低下头去，说：“……非常抱歉。”

“……”蝶夫人看了一眼他这落水狗一般的可悲模样，到底什么也没有说。

狼走得太远，幻境中的时间毫无意义，以至于他清醒过来时，才发觉已经是晚暮。远处的树林模糊成一道漆黑的剪影，正趴在天际线上，将最后一缕光线吞吃入腹。

在薄井森林里走夜路绝不是明智的选择，他们在岸边升起一团篝火，狼坐在火堆前，头发湿漉漉地，还在滴水。

正如同梦醒时不会记得梦境本身，唯一留下的不过是遗忘的空虚和不甘的悔恨。他曾经离那个名字如此之近，可等到意识清醒后，那个名字便模糊成一个音节，重新沉进了漆黑幽深的湖底。

“您……”他犹豫了一会，终于还是问道，“您听见了吗？那个声音——它在说些什么？”

夫人置若罔闻，只是静静地看着那堆橘黄色的明亮火焰，她总是喜欢凝视火光——就在狼以为自己不会得到回答了的时候，他听见了回答：

“那是你自己心底里的声音——除了你，没有人知道它说了什么。”

后来枭问她，小子学得怎么样。

蝶只是说，不是这块料子，学不了幻术。

她没有提及那片湖，这便是对狼最大的仁慈。

3.

义父第一次带他去见蝶夫人时，他们身边还站着一个忍者，瘦削高大，手脚修长，沉默寡言，像一棵安静的老树，只是这树会吃人，每一片枝叶都沾满血肉腥气。

狼杀过人，也见过许多杀过人的人：武士，忍者，流民，罪犯。但在见到这个忍者之前，他从不知道一个人的身上原来可以背负这样多的杀业。

那忍者注意到他的目光，便转过头看他。

“你叫什么？”忍者问。

“狼。”

忍者看了狼一眼，又看了枭一眼。

忍者问：“既然想要狗，又何必叫狼？”

枭笑了一声：“家养的狗，到底失了血性。”

“想要血性，又想要忠诚，”忍者漠然道，“天底下哪里有这样的好事。”

义父摸了摸狼的头顶，笑意却不达眼底。

“——那也要试一试才知道。”他说。

4.

后来平田的家主收养了龙胤之子，枭带他走过平田宅邸门前的大桥，这时正值凛冬，落雪三夜不停，桥下的大河已经结了一层薄冰，狼偶尔瞥去一眼，看见那冰面下透出一点绯色，是赤红颜色的活物在底下游动。苇名多枫树，但平田偏喜苍竹，他们顺着积雪的山道往上走，夹道俱是茂密的竹林。路边一个穿着冬衣的嬷嬷拄着拐杖，带着孙女，正在林子里挖笋，那小孙女抱着竹篓子，悄悄地瞅着他们看，只是看了看身形巨大的枭，又看了看狼左脸上的那道疤，便怯怯收回目光，再不敢多看了。

只是这举动又如何瞒得过两个忍者的眼睛。枭觉得好笑，便拿来逗狼，说他长得凶神恶煞，若是瞪一瞪眼，能止小儿夜啼。

狼不吭声，任他打笑。只是负责引路的那位年轻武士，竟也忍俊不禁，后又自觉失礼，连忙向他告罪。

此时他们已经行至正院门口，远远地便听见有人在喊：“伊之介——”

年轻武士先是朝那边挥了挥手，然后脸上一红，有些羞赧地说：“那是我的母亲。”

伊之介的母亲是位和蔼的妇人，她先是抓住伊之介的手，嘱咐他大雪天寒，回去了先喝碗热汤再出去换班巡逻。接着便带两位客人去见平田家收养的这位少主人。

龙胤之子看起来也不过五岁，有点怕生，见到他的时候，忍不住往平田夫人的身后躲，说什么也不肯出来，见见这新来的护卫。狼自知长了一张不讨人亲近的脸，愁苦，阴沉，脸上还有道狭长的疤。因此他只是一声不吭，端坐在屏风后面，像尊活着的石像。

神子正是喜欢四处玩闹的年纪，屋里待久了便坐不住，把平田夫人送他的小木雕和布袋玩偶都在桌子上摆好，一个一个数下来，最后抓住一只小木雕，想了想，慢吞吞走到屏风前，探出一个小脑袋看他。

狼这才终于看清了小主人的模样，发现他头发并不是纯然的乌黑，其中夹杂着几缕白发——并不是寻常幼童该有的发色。神子见这屏风后坐着的忍者并不如他想象中凶恶可怖，便放下心，举着那个小木雕，叫他伸手。

忍者不知道他要做什么，只是摊开手掌。

神子把木雕立在他手上，然后朝着他笑：“看，是狼。”

狼低头去看，发现那是一条垂头丧气的狗。

狗是不会背叛的，毫无保留的，没有同理心的忠诚野兽。

神子分不清狼和狗的区别，但是神子喜欢狗。

5.

这是忍者在平田家渡过的第三个冬天。

在此期间，他再也没有见到过义父。枭离去时没有给他留下任何指令，这年长的忍者如同他的名字一样，来去都毫无踪迹可寻。他走的时候并没有告诉他任务的内容，也没有告诉他这任务的期限。当神子的护卫是一件十分简单的差事，不用时时刻刻杀人，也不用时时刻刻担心被杀。这自然没什么不好，只是有的夜晚他醒来，觉得自己是一把正在生锈的刀，那些酸痒而又叫人头皮发麻的铜锈在他骨子里爬，叫他睁着眼睛枯坐到天亮。

有的时候，平田宅里也会进来一两个不长眼的探子，忍者便从阴影里钻出来，把他的敌人拖去竹林里宰杀，刀刃切割血肉的时候，那铜锈的生长便会停止，使他得到病态的安宁与平静。

远远地，他听见神子在林子外喊他的名字：“狼——你在哪？”

他站起身来，面无表情，满身腥气，刀尖指向地下，还在淌着血。

好在这是河边，处理和清洗都不是难事。

他从林子里走出来，鞋上还沾着水，走过干草地的时候，便留下潮湿的脚印。

“用过饭后便不见你人影，狼啊，你刚才做什么去了？”神子好奇问他。

他答：“喂鱼。”

神子分辨不了鱼腥和血腥，便快活地笑，像是知晓了一个不可告人的小秘密。

“——狼原来也喜欢看湖里的鱼啊。”他说。

龙胤之子拽住他的袖子，说有东西要带他去看。

忍者跟在他身后，从庭院走到回廊，他们在神子居室旁的小隔间前停下脚步——是狼平时睡觉的地方。

“是你的父亲送来的，放下礼物便走了，”神子一边拉开门一边说，“嬷嬷给我找来了一个小瓷缸，我取了些温水养着，说不定能活上半个月。”

狼站在门口，去看这狭小空间里唯一的一张矮桌，一只圆口瓷缸被端端正正摆在案上。

凛冬的冷光从支起的窗户里缓缓降下，忍者能感觉到那股寒意，它顺着他的脖颈往下渗透，渗进脊椎，渗进髓骨，渗进红白血肉，渗进五脏肺腑。

一朵白色的椿花，沉浮绽开在水面上。

那天夜里他无法入睡，摸去后厨，从菜筐里翻出半个山芋，生嚼着吃了，又喝了整整半缸的水。

直到胃袋里传来不堪承受的，令人作呕的饱腹感，那痛苦也没有消减半分。

6.

忍者既不会哭，也不会笑。

但人总是会难过的，枭忽然想，即便是被当做狼养大的无心之鬼，也会觉得难过吗？

他心头生出这疑问的时候，拥有狼之名的忍者正站在破败萧条的佛堂里，曾经是他师长的尸体倒在地上，血肉破裂，衣襟染血，眩目的幻影在他脚边消散而亡，金色的蝴蝶死在了深秋的最后三天里。

这不是狼第一次杀人。只是蝶夫人到底与其他死在他刀下的人都不同，她的严厉苛责与些许温情，在狼所能拥有的记忆中都是如此难能可贵。正如同野兽趋利避害的天性，他虽然并不能明白他人的想法和思虑，却总能从那些话语中体会到寄寓其中的善意和恶意。因此父亲的亲近有时会令他毛骨悚然，而夫人的冷漠中却从没传达出真正的威胁。狼所不知道的是，这份不易察觉的微薄关怀，本质上是蝶对她自己的同情。他们都在狼的身上找到了自己的影子，不同的是，并不是每一个人都会对自己施以怜悯。

十年的时间在她身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，年华不再，青丝如雪，唯一不变的是那双眼睛，沉静冷硬，即便是死去的时候，也依旧凝视火焰。

他现在在想什么？是怅然悲苦，亦或是在超越师父的逆反中觉出了一丝快慰？

高大的忍者从没真正看透过这个义子，他总是麻木，沉默，除了命令和戒律，对其他的一切都不为所动——这是一把杀人的刀，于他而言，挥刀的目的只是贯彻使用者的杀意，刀本身或许没有任何想法。

枭把手搭在刀柄上，悄无声息地朝自己的义子走去。

7.

濒死的时候，忍者低下头，去看他胸前那把破膛而出的刀。

他到底还是没法明白父亲的想法，从二十年前，便是如此。

父亲本可以直接前来见他。狼心想，不管是叫他自杀，还是其他的什么命令，他都会执行——一如既往，毫不犹豫。

可枭没有这样做，他到底不相信任何人，更不相信他的义子会这样麻木不仁，铁石心肠。枭很惜命，因此在他看来，这世上所有的人都是惜命的。即便很多时候，他都觉得活着是一件如此没有意思的事，但那也比死掉要好得多。

人只要活着，就能走，能爬，能挣扎，能改变一切——屈辱的过去可以被忘记，权势和财富可以掠夺和累积。而死人一无所有，最后剩下的不过是发臭腐烂的躯体。

那把刀从他血肉里抽出去，只留下一个对穿的窟窿。没了阻隔，猩红的铁锈便终于从他胸腔里头涌出来，洒了一地。

生死徘徊间他做梦。梦里山河万里，无一活物，生死往复，日落日出。

8.

佛雕师看他一眼，说：“你被魇住了。”

他从地上爬起来，眼前发黑，头疼欲裂，短暂的目眩中，那些过往的回忆都被挤压灌进他的颅骨之中。今日往昔，生来死去，一时间全都混作一团，恍惚中甚至不知自己身处何时何地。

只有佛雕师手里的刻刀在木头上刮动的声音，削皮挖骨，不曾断绝。

“……我睡了多久？”

“三天。”

狼心想，原来人这一生，回顾起来，也就三天。

佛雕师忽然说：“你的头发又白了一片。”

“……是吗。”狼下意识伸手去摸那一块鬓角，那些白斑，它们在他右鬓上扩散，像顽固的病症，永生的诅咒。

“照这样下去，满头白发也只是迟早的事吧。”佛雕师说完这话，雕佛的手忽然顿了一下，“——倒是让我想起了那几个家伙。”

狼没有问他想起了谁，佛雕师也没有再谈论这个话题，他只是说：“我说你啊，之前答应了半兵卫的那个请求了吧。”

忍者思索了好一会，才从混乱的记忆里找到了那个奇特又沉重的请求。

“是的。”他回答。

“你睡着这些天，那家伙每天都要过来，看看你醒过来没有，还扯着我这个老头子，说了一堆让人困扰的话，”佛雕师嗤笑一声，“活了这么久了，连这一两天都等不得吗？”

“……”

“去吧，记得下刀干净利落一点。”他早就习惯了狼的沉默，只是叹息，“他倒是解脱了。”

而这破庙里另外两个死不掉的怪物，谁都不知道自己什么时候才能迎来解脱。

9.

并非所有杀人的鬼，最后都能化作修罗。

10.

他斩杀过街边商贩，斩杀过拦路盗贼，斩杀过满腔热血的护国武将，也斩杀过苟延残喘的孤魂野鬼。

其实善恶忠奸，人鬼虫蛇，对于刀来说都是一样的。或许在久远的以前，他还会思考，还会感到愧疚和矛盾，然而人的性命就是这样轻贱，好人坏人，只需要一把刀，最后都会变成死人，曾经他以为自己是拿刀的人，后来他杀了十人，百人，千人，才终于明白自己是那把刀。

他忽然意识到，人与非人，或许这二者本就没有区别，对于持刀者来说，都不过只是挥刀而已。

他已经不再去思考挥刀的理由，但他确确实实，从这毫无差别的杀戮中感到了快活。

——我到底是一头养不熟的狼。他心想，父亲从来都没有看错我。

忍者把刀从薄井右近左卫门的尸体上拔出来，这便是他杀过的最后一个人，他的拯救者，他的毁灭者，他的恩与仇，他的开始与终结。

所谓伟大而又不可违背的父亲，不过只是一团血肉。会衰老，会松懈，会露出破绽，也会不甘而又丑陋地死去。

从此之后，他不再杀人，只是挥刀。

斩活物，斩死物，斩一切爱憎忧惧，斩慷慨忠义热血。直到他所见之处，野火烧尽千里，天边赤红如晚霞迟暮，山河寂寂，再无鬼哭。

又一次，他听见呼唤他的声音，从松树林传来，从乱葬岗传来，从慈悲佛像里传来，从浑浊死水中传来。忍者从未有一刻感到如此的轻松，那些紧紧束缚着他的枷锁与馈赠，人的皮囊和狗的忠诚，它们皴裂开来，崩离瓦解，将野兽的心赤条条地暴露在了苍白明亮的月光之下。

——他自由地朝着前方走去。


End file.
